


Fantastic Orgasms and Where to Find Them

by XiuChen4Ever



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Wand Abuse, M/M, Seduction, terrible pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: Jongdae knows Minseok loves Harry Potter.  Hopefully he can use this knowledge to convince Minseok to love him too.





	Fantastic Orgasms and Where to Find Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staygame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'd like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766099) by [staygame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygame/pseuds/staygame). 

> Dear recipient,
> 
> I know this is one of your older works but it was too cute to pass up. There was discussion in the comments of the original fic about a sequel where Jongdae uses Minseok's Harry Potter obsession against him for seductive purposes, so I took the liberty of writing just that sort of thing.

Jongdae may not have put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but he did sign up to be an idol and that’s proving to be just as challenging. Mostly he loves it—performing for their fans, showing off his voice, bonding with his groupmates, traveling around a foreign country.

The parts he doesn’t love—being away from his friends and family, having only a shaky grasp of Mandarin, staying up all night to hone his dancing—is made more than tolerable by the only other Korean-born member of EXO-M. 

Sure, Minseok is a bit awkward at times and more than a bit nerdy—do  _ not _ ask him about One Piece unless interested in an hours-long discourse—but he’s also kind and helpful and hardworking and he does his best to take good care of Jongdae and Jongdae does his best to take good care of his hyung in turn. 

But Minseok is also very handsome, and that means Jongdae tends to bite back his hyung’s name when he takes care of himself. It’s becoming harder and harder to smother his lust and Jongdae lives in fear of the day when his shame is discovered. It’s only a matter of time before someone finds out that he wants to love his hyung as something way more than a brother.

When six young men are living in close quarters, privacy is just as hard to provide as it is to claim for oneself. Nobody  _ wants _ to walk in on anyone attending to themselves but it happens. Often enough that they just laugh it off and give each other shit about being horny. 

Jongdae can’t imagine what would happen if any of his bandmates overheard him moaning Minseok’s name. He’s taken to stuffing a sock or a washcloth into his mouth just to make sure he doesn’t completely humiliate himself.

Fortunately, the next person to get caught in the middle of some alone time isn’t Jongdae. Unfortunately, it’s Minseok, and it’s Jongdae who does the catching.

He’s just popping into the room Minseok shares with Tao to grab the textbook he’d left behind after practicing Mandarin with their maknae. He doesn’t expect to find Minseok leaning against his headboard, watching some Harry Potter movie for the thousandth time, but it’s not that unusual a scene—Minseok’s a bit obsessive about his nerd things and he often watches one or another of his favorite movie series in order to relax.

Except that this time, Minseok freezes when Jongdae enters, stalling the movements beneath the red and gold striped blanket draped over his hips. Jongdae plays along, pretending that he doesn’t notice Minseok’s certified magic wand sitting on his nightstand beside a bottle of lube and strip of condoms. He just nods in greeting, picks up the forgotten textbook, and walks out as if nothing whatsoever had happened.

As if he hadn’t immediately wanted to crawl under that blanket and replace Minseok’s hand with his mouth. As if the knowledge that Harry, not Hermione, had been the one on the screen his hyung had been staring at.

The image of Minseok’s lust-filled gaze, that wand at the ready, and Harry’s shout of “Expelliarmus!” won’t leave Jongdae’s head. So when his stylist offers him a pair of glasses with big circular lenses, Jongdae sees an opportunity.

If Minseok is into dark-haired bespectacled wizard boys, that’s what Jongdae will become. And then instead of coming into his own fist, he just might be able to come into Minseok’s instead.

Minseok, who knows how important discretion is. Who stays up all night to teach him to dance. Who sometimes murmurs to him in his own fucking language just for a little taste of home. Who treats Jongdae like he’s peace in a sea of frenzy and who Jongdae feels incredibly protective of, more so than any of the rest of his groupmates.

If his favorite hyung craves a bit of magic in his life, Jongdae is more than happy to give it to him.

The initial reaction is promising. Minseok can’t look Jongdae in the eye when he’s wearing his new glasses. He blushes when Jongdae looks up with a smile to catch Minseok staring. And when Jongdae gives him an aegyo whine when he asks to sit by the window in the van, Minseok actually stutters when he agrees.

Flustered Minseok is adorable. But Jongdae wants that blush to spread from cheeks to neck and chest. Wants to learn the charm to make his hyung come undone.

So, like the clever Ravenclaw he is, Jongdae plots.

He starts wearing more red and gold, together if possible, when they’re at the hotel or the dorm. He wears his hair tousled, letting it fall over his forehead. And he almost never takes the round-framed glasses off.

Minseok is clearly affected. But all he does is stare, looking away guiltily whenever Jongdae catches him at it.

So Jongdae ups his game. He asks his stylists for a pair of green contacts. He buys a black bathrobe to wear open over his red and gold loungewear. He takes to playing with long slim objects: Chopsticks, pencils, whatever he can find. And once, he’d come to the breakfast table with a masterpiece of makeup application, a “bruise” he’d gotten “falling out of bed” that just so happened to look like a pinkish lightning bolt on his forehead.

Minseok had choked on his rice. Kris had pounded him on the back with one of his massive paws until Minseok had coughed up the offending grains. Minseok had squeaked a  _ thank you _ and an  _ excuse me _ and had all but fled the kitchen, still coughing.

He hadn’t come out of the bathroom for a suspiciously long time that morning.

So Jongdae knows Minseok wants it. He just doesn’t know how to convince him to come and get it.

Then, one glorious day, their dorm in China is empty except for the two of them. Yixing is in the dance studio, Zitao is off practicing his wushu, Kris and Lu Han are playing basketball and Minseok hadn’t gone with any of them because he’d tweaked his ankle at their last performance—nothing major, but he wasn’t supposed to stress it for a few days.

If Jongdae has his way, soon Minseok won’t be on his feet at all.

He sets the trap: Goblet of Fire on the TV, red and gold plaid pajama bottoms, gold T-shirt, black bathrobe worn open, green contacts, parted hair, fake scar, and of course, the round glasses. He swipes Minseok’s own wand from its special case beneath his bed. He finds condoms and lube ready in the wand-abuser’s nightstand. He takes his pilfered prizes to the living room sofa, where he sits, legs splayed, one hand in his pants, the other toying with the wand.

And Jongdae moans.

He puts just enough whine into it that it almost sounds like he’s in pain, which of course makes Minseok poke his head out of the kitchen in concern. Jongdae usually doesn’t complain when his bored hyung starts tidying and scrubbing to ease his own mind, but today Jongdae wants something else polished.

For a moment, he’s worried he’ll have to call an ambulance instead.

But then Minseok blinks, eyes going narrow and accusatory,

“Why do you have my wand?”

“Well, a wand chooses its owner by spitting sparks, right? So… I thought I’d try handling  _ yours.” _

Minseok’s face turns interesting colors. Then he stomps toward Jongdae, hand out in demand.

“That’s just gross,” he says. “Leave my things alone.”

“Oh, do you use this a lot?” Jongdae asks. “Makes sense. Do you use it to cast Avada Kedavra or are you naturally drop-dead gorgeous?”

Minseok’s scowl has a quirk on the end and Jongdae can’t help but smirk right back. He moves the wand out of Minseok’s reach. 

“You must be casting Accio with it when you go to bed because I’ve been  _ coming  _ to you every night.”

Minseok suddenly seems to realize that Jongdae’s hand is down his own pants. And that he’s practically climbed into Jongdae’s lap in an effort to reclaim his wand. The wizards do something explosive in the movie, drawing Minseok’s attention to the screen for a moment before his eyes flick back to Jongdae grinning on the sofa practically beneath him.

“What are you doing, Jongdae?” Minseok asks, voice wary, face shuttered.

“I’m not making fun of you, Hyung,” Jongdae hastens to assure him. “I’m trying to make your dreams come true.” He waves the wand at the hand inside his pants. “Wingardium Leviosa,” he intones, then removes his hand with a dramatic gasp to allow his erection to press upwards against the soft plaid fabric. 

Minseok snorts.

Jongdae waves the wand at Minseok’s fly. “Alohomora!” He pouts when the pants remain in place, glaring at the wand and shaking it a bit before trying again. “Aloho—”

Minseok grabs his hand. “What are you really doing, Jongdae?” 

Relinquishing the wand, Jongdae sets his hands on Minseok’s hips, tugging him down to sit in his lap. “Hyung, I know you’re into this Harry Potter stuff. But I don’t need Amortentia to know you’re the one for me. We’re close, right?”

Face still wary, Minseok nods, allowing himself to be settled onto Jongdae’s thighs. 

“We could be closer, if you wanted.” Jongdae drops all the grease and just looks up at his hyung through his lashes. “We could take care of each other even more than we do already. Love each other as more than brothers.”

“You’re already closer than a brother to me,” Minseok admits. “I don’t want to mess things up between us.”

“You won’t. You have the wand. It’s the real thing, right? I saw the certificate in the box. So if anything goes wrong in our relationship, you can just cast Reparo.” Jongdae smiles up at the man in his lap, laughing when he rolls his eyes.

“I’m gonna cast Stupefy.”

“You do that whenever you smile at me, Hyung.”

Minseok makes a face and gestures with the wand. “Silencio.”

Jongdae pouts. 

Slowly, as if he’s still not quite made up his mind as to whether it’s a good idea, Minseok leans in to kiss him. Jongdae tempers the eagerness of his response, cautious not to spook his hyung. 

But Minseok doesn’t spook. He pulls away just enough to take Jongdae’s glasses off his face, setting them aside with great care. Then he kisses him again, with more heat this time, Jongdae letting his mouth go wet and pliant beneath his hyung’s.

“You’ve been driving me crazy for weeks,” Minseok rumbles against Jongdae’s lips. “Brat. Winding me up like this on purpose.”

Jongdae’s chuckle is triumphant. “You like it. And it’s way better than a French maid outfit or something. If this is your kink, I’ll dress up for you anytime, Hyung.”

“It’s not really a kink,” Minseok mumbles. “But you’re wearing the wrong color, anyway.”

“Oh? But I match Harry. I even did the scar!” Jongdae pulls back and points to his forehead.

“I see that. But I don’t really want to make out with Harry, I want to make out with  _ you. _ And  _ you _ belong in Slytherin green.”

Jongdae gasps. “I do not! I’m a Ravenclaw.”

“Slytherin.”

“How dare you!”

“Definitely Slytherin.”

Jongdae crosses his arms and pouts. Minseok chuckles, bopping the tip of Jongdae’s nose with the wand. He leans in for more kissing, but Jongdae pulls away. 

“If you insist that I’m a Slytherin, does this mean I’m the one that gets to slither in?”

Minseok gives him A Look.

“Come on, Hyung,” Jongdae purrs, sliding his hands down Minseok’s sides to cup his cute little ass. “I have a great need, so let me in to your Room of Requirement.”

Minseok brandishes the wand again. “Silencio.”

Jongdae licks his lips suggestively. “There’s a much better way to get me to shut up.” He tilts his face up in appeal. 

“Hmm, yes, there is,” Minseok agrees, setting the wand aside to finally alohomora his fly.

Jongdae is not at all disappointed by this turn of events.

He is, however, entirely unconvinced that this Harry Potter stuff isn’t Minseok’s kink. When it’s Jongdae’s turn to be swallowed whole like a chocolate frog, he notices an awful lot of hissing mixed in among all the licking and sucking. 

“Hyung,” he laughs mid-moan. “Are you actually speaking Parseltongue to my dick?”

There’s a rather undesirable pause. “Are you complaining?”

Jongdae shrugs. “If it gets my basilisk into your chamber of secrets, do whatever wizardly stuff you want.”

There are definitely weirder kinks. Even if Minseok tends to whisper  _ Aqua Eructo _ right before he comes.


End file.
